As the World Stops
by AnthonyS
Summary: Conserve your ammo. We're in for a long night. That's what Derrick Diamante told his men as the super mutant army approached, but only after their simple expedition had turned into a fight for survival, and eventually . . . a war for the entire Capital Wasteland.
1. Chapter 1

- Season 1 -

Part 1

Passing Shadows

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!"

Derrick Diamante was practically pissing his pants. The Deathclaw had come out of nowhere and he was entirely out of ammo. He'd wasted it all on that damn squad of Enclave rats a couple miles back and now because of them he was probably going to die.

In truth Derrick had been shocked when he'd even ran into the squad of Enclave. He'd almost been certain he'd wiped them all out after the Adams Air Force Base operation. But apparently not and once again he was brought back to his current predicament.

Sweat poured down Derrick's forehead, across the bridge of his nose, and into his mouth. He wondered if his blood would taste as salty.

The Deathclaw growled heavily and prepared to attack. All Derrick had in way of defense was a trench knife he'd scrounged after helping out the Brotherhood Outcasts. A little gift he supposed for all his hard work. Too bad it wouldn't do jack to this giant demon of a creature.

The supposed 'Lone Wanderer' swallowed a hard lump and prepared for the inevitable. The Deathclaw dug its massive feet into the ground, kicked up dirt and jumped. Derrick dove to the ground and slid under it just as it landed. He was so surprised it had worked he actually hesitated before driving the blade into the beast's groin, or what he supposed was its groin. Either way the Deathclaw howled and Derrick grinned.

The former vault dweller pulled at his knife, but it was jammed too far in and the beast had just realized where its prey had gone.

"Oh sh-" Derrick began, but he was forced to roll out of the way before completing the curse. A claw swiped at where he'd been moments before.

Derrick got to his feet and had no choice but to run. He knew he'd never outrun it, but it was his only option. He sprinted as fast as he could, but it was dark and he'd heard from a Brotherhood of Steel Scribe that Deathclaws had excellent night vision. God, Derrick hated his life so much right now. And to think not long ago he'd been a scared kid searching for his father.

_Dad._

Derrick stumbled and before he could stop he ran right off the side of the small gorge. He fell hard and landed on the dirt with a crunch. He rolled to a stop and everything went hazy. So this was it, huh? This was how it would end. One stretch of bad luck after another.

_Welcome to the freakin' Capital Wasteland_, Derrick thought to himself before finally passing out.

* * *

Lucas Simms wandered into Moriarty's, happy to be out of the blazing heat. He took off his ancient cowboy hat his father had given him and took a seat at the bar. Gob walked over, polishing a glass that was beyond dirty.

"What can I get you, Sheriff?" the Ghoul's harsh, croaking voice asked.

Simms had lived in Megaton too long to be shocked by Gob's appearance, but every once in a while it still caught him off guard. Despite the negative feedback it brought from the Ghoul community Gob and his Ghoul brethren really did look like zombies. Their skin was often little more than rough leather patches and muscles were more than not visible for all to see. Still, Gob was a good 'man' and Simms liked him well enough.

"A shot of Whiskey, Gob. Say, have you seen Diamante around?"

Gob pulled out a shot glass and poured the Whiskey in expertly. The Ghoul hadn't wasted a drop in years. Maybe it was because every time he did Moriarty added it to what Gob owed him.

Now, Moriarty was another story for Simms. The strange accented man was willing to sell information to anyone for the right price and that made Sheriff Lucas Simms uncomfortable. It was good to have that kid from the vault around - kept Moriarty in line. Although Simms hadn't seen him in over two weeks and he wasn't really a kid anymore.

It was over a year since he'd wandered into town and since then he'd taken out the majority of the Enclave, killed more than his fair share of muties, and had bedded Nova more times than he could count on both hands.

_Poor Gob, everyone gets a piece of his woman_, Simms thought to himself. The Ghoul's secret relationship with the hooker wasn't so secret to anyone anymore. Except Moriarty though and everyone kept it that way, even loudmouth Billy Creel.

"Nah, Sheriff. Not in a while. I hear he's been doing courier work between the towns. I guess he's the only one with enough balls to travel the wastes like that."

Simms downed the shot, wiped his charcoal forehead, and fought the reflex to gag. God, it was powerful stuff.

"Yeah, even the Brotherhood is still licking their wounds after losing that robot of theirs," Simms commented.

Just then the door swung open and Harden, Simms' son ran in. He looked excited.

"Dad, they just talked about him again on the radio."

"Who?" Simms bent down to look his son in the eye.

"The Mysterious Stranger."

Simms chuckled.

"Son, that's just a legend. There's no fedora-wearing, magnum-toting, vigilante out there saving wastelanders. Nobody's that good. Not even the 'Lone Wanderer'."

"Yes there is, dad," Harden stamped his foot. The kid had really taken a shining to this legend and Diamante hadn't helped by commenting that the vigilante had saved him once or twice.

"Alright, maybe there is a Mysterious Stranger out there. Maybe he ought to come join the Regulators."

"But then he wouldn't be _mysterious_, dad."

"Right."

Simms turned back to Gob and thanked him, picking his hat up off the bar.

"Let me know if Diamante or this _Mysterious Stranger _wander in anytime soon," Lucas Simms said, fixing the hat back on his neatly shaved head.

"Will do," Gob said. And with that he went back to cleaning the glass and eyeing Nova, his favorite two pastimes.

* * *

"Oh crap," Derrick groaned gruffly. His head felt like it was going to split open and it hurt to breathe.

"Just try to relax. The med-x hasn't taken effect yet," a female voice said. Derrick couldn't locate it though since he was having trouble getting his vision to return.

"Why can't I see?" he managed to croak out. His throat felt like cotton.

"I have a hot towel over your eyes. You got quite a bit of crap in them when you took that tumble. Your ribs were messed up and you might have a concussion too."

"All in a day's work."

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing way the heck out here?" the voice asked him.

"Mail run, if you can believe it."

The voice paused before responding. He wondered if she believed him.

"Yeah, I'd heard there was talk of setting some mail routes up. I just didn't think anyone was crazy enough to do it. I mean traders go out, but besides a few like Crow, no one even tries. And even their routes are short."

"Yeah, I wanted to be the first post-apocalyptic mail man," Derrick said sourly, not sure if he liked her tone or not.

"That's an interesting gizmo you have on your wrist. I tried to take it off, but it seems to be attached somehow," the voice said, unaware of the hint of spite in Derrick's tone.

"Yeah, it's attached to my nerves. It's how it keeps an eye on my condition. I wouldn't be surprised if there were X's in place of eyes on the little guy's status report."

"I didn't really bother checking it out that much."

Derrick felt a sting in his arm and even without his vision he managed to grab the woman's wrist and held it firmly.

"What the hell did you just give me?" he asked harshly.

"It's just a stimpak to increase your healing process. You do know what a stimpack is, don't you?" the voice asked. This time the sourness was in her tone.

"Yes, I know what a stimpak is. I've had to use them more than once."

"I wouldn't be surprised, walking around out here with no weapon and all," she muttered.

Derrick didn't let her comment slip.

"I'll have you know I used up all my ammo wasting an Enclave squad. And I lost my weapons when a Deathclaw jumped out at me and nearly took my head off. So, if you don't mind, you can knock off the damn smartass tone."

"So that's why you took a stroll off the side of a ravine." It was a statement rather than a question.

Derrick was way too tired for any more of this bullshit and sat up, throwing the cloth off his face. He opened his eyes and almost instantly regretted it. They burned fiercely and were it not for the fact he was in a tent his eyes might have been permanently scorched.

Derrick cursed his head off and knew the woman was smiling. Blinking several times to get his eyes reacquainted with being open, Derrick finally got a good look at the woman treating him. And she was gorgeous. Long brown hair pulled tight into a ponytail. Tan cream colored skin. And were it not for the green colored combat armor she wore he would've gotten a good look at the full extent of her curves.

Green colored combat armor. Derrick took a closer look and after a moment couldn't help himself. He chuckled lightly and the woman gave him a puzzled look.

"What's so funny?"

Derrick saw the four-leaf clover emblem and fought back more laughter.

"What is so damn funny?" she asked again.

"You're part of Reilly's Rangers," Derrick managed between ragged breaths.

"Yeah, you know of them?"

"Darling, I'm a member."

Derrick saw his leather jacket he'd had since first arriving in Megaton laying next to the cot and picked it up. Along the sleeves he had hand-made patches depicting his various adventures. There was a Lyon's Pride patch made up of a lion's head roaring at a blazing sky. There was another one with a jet flying across the letters AAFB, for the Adam's Air Force Base operation. And finally there was a patch sporting the same four leaf clover with two swords crisscrossed in front of it.

A loud voice suddenly sounded outside the tent's flap. Derrick recognized it instantly.

"Alright, I'm here. Let me see this idiotic wastelander you rescued, Myers."

Just then the flap was pulled aside and amongst the light that spilled in, Butcher, the Rangers' head medic, walked in. He stopped, breaking into a broad smile.

"Jesus Christ, you rescued _him_? And here I thought the day would never come," Butcher said shaking Derrick's hand.

"What?" Myers asked stupidly.

"I guess you haven't been properly introduced."

"Not exactly," Derrick said enjoying this way too much.

"Derrick, this is Keira Myers, my newest medical trainee. Myers, this is Derrick Diamante - otherwise known as the Lone Wanderer."

Keira Myers buried her face in her palms. So she'd just spent the better part of ten minutes insulting this guy and it turns out he's the legendary Lone Wanderer. The guy was a legend and she'd pretty much called him a stupid wastelander.

_Great_, Keira thought to herself. _Nice first field operation._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So this is a story I had posted a while ago. I took it down because I was no longer happy with it and wanted to edit it a bit. So if it garners a fair amount of fresh readership I'll pick it back up with fresh content. In the meantime, let me know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The Rundown

Derrick Diamante, AKA the Lone Wanderer, Hero of the Wastes, the Light Bringer, and a plethora of other names splashed clean, purified water in his face and stared at himself in the mirror. Short, dirty blonde hair with the front spiked up to stay out of his eyes. Three-day old stubble he hadn't gotten around to shaving yet. Sloped eyes and a mouth that very rarely cracked a smile anymore.

After finishing up recuperating Derrick hitched a ride back with the Ranger convoy, intent on getting some answers. His and Butcher's conversation echoed in his head.

_"So what are you guys doing way out here, Butch?" Derrick had asked._

_"Some new operation Reilly has us doing. With Talon Company pretty much wiped out thanks to you we've gotten a ton new recruits. Since then Reilly's been sending out scouting missions farther than we've ever gone before."_

_"What for?"_

_"Beats me. You're going to have to ask Reilly on that one."_

_"Come on, Butcher. You guys sleep together. You must know something."_

_"Not so much anymore. We barely talk, much less do anything else. I don't know, people change. Maybe we've just grown apart. It is possible to have too much history."_

_"Yeah, me and Sarah certainly did."_

_"What's that?" Butcher had apparently not heard Derrick over the truck engine they were riding on the back of._

_"Never mind. So since when did you guys get running vehicles?"_

Derrick had been right though. Sarah Lyons and him never would've worked. There was definitely a spark, still was every time he saw her at the Citadel, but they'd been through too much together already.

Grabbing a dirty towel Derrick wiped his face and looked away from the mirror. He felt somewhat naked without his gear. He still had his leather jacket, his pants and his boots but all his weapons, his supplies, it was all gone. Compliments to that damn Deathclaw.

The Lone Wanderer opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, getting another look at the Ranger's new expanded compound. It had been a while since he'd been back and the base was no longer a small underground complex. It now sported an above ground barrack, cafeteria, and armory in a newly reconstructed building right outside the old HQ. It was nice and Derrick couldn't help but feel proud. After all if it hadn't been for him at the Statesman hotel all those months ago none of the Rangers would've even survived.

Maybe that was why Keira hadn't met his eyes since the first day they'd met. All the way back to HQ she'd purposely chosen a different vehicle than him or walked on the opposite side of the column. Derrick wasn't exactly her biggest fan and he wasn't hers but he didn't like being avoided. He doubted it was out of spite though. Embarrassment perhaps for insulting, although Derrick didn't like to admit it, a hero.

Brick walked past and nodded to Derrick. Her hair was as close-cropped as ever and Derrick jogged to catch up with her.

"Hey, Brick. Long time no see."

"Stow it, Diamante. I've got stuff to do. Got to run some combat with the new recruits. Heard Myers insulted you pretty bad. Classic."

Derrick stopped pacing her.

"Hey, she didn't insult me. She merely implied I was stupid."

Brick called over her shoulder, "Can't say I disagree with her."

"Didn't stop me from saving your ass."

Derrick rolled her eyes and turned on his heel. He desperately needed a replacement gun, even if it was just a pistol, until he made it back to his home in Megaton. His sniper rifle, nicknamed Victory, and his assault rifle were there. He missed them so much. It had been over two weeks since he'd been back. Maybe he'd catch a ride with a trading caravan back in the next few days. Pay Nova a visit.

Dust blew in Derrick's face and even though his eyes were healing it stung. He was forced to stop and look toward the ground.

"So I heard you let a Deathclaw chase you off the side of a cliff," an extremely familiar female voice greeted the Lone Wanderer.

Derrick looked up and spotted the beautiful red-headed warrior Reilly herself.

"Reilly, great to see you."

Reilly pulled him into a hug and her combat pushed harshly against Derrick's still healing ribs. Derrick gritted his teeth but didn't utter a sound.

"How are you?" she asked after she pulled away.

"Been better. Lost all my gear."

"I heard. Visit Thomas, our new quartermaster. He'll set you up with something. All the young recruits have been itching to meet you but are a little intimidated."

Derrick snorted.

"Speaking of which, I heard there was one who wasn't intimidated, just embarrassed after she learned who you were," Reilly said with a small smile. The pair began walking through the complex.

"Yeah, Keira Myers, Butcher's new trainee. She's quite a pistol."

"Reminds me of someone I used to know, someone who used to smile a lot more often."

Derrick looked at her with the same cold expression he'd had painted on his face for the last six months, since Fawkes had died. The memory still sent a cold tingle through his entire body, ending at the back of his jaw.

"And who would that be?" Derrick played dumb despite the painful memory.

Reilly gave a quick chuckle and rested her hand on Derrick's shoulder.

"You know that was pretty gutsy heading out into the wastes alone like that, especially so close to Old Olney. You know the Deathclaws have a nest right there."

"Yeah, I know. I guess maybe I was hoping to run into one. Before the Enclave squad that is and I used up all my ammo."

"Yeah, I don't think they'll ever leave."

"Alright, Reilly. We've known each other too long to bullshit. What are _you _doing sending convoys out that far?" The question was asked in good nature but was still serious.

Reilly sighed.

"I'm trying to get a recon team into West Virginia. The goal is to eventually push all the way into Chicago."

"Chicago? Jesus, that's far Reilly."

"I know right. But I've been in contact with your friends at the Brotherhood and they want to set up a joint operation to make contact. We've got the Capital Wasteland pretty much under control now despite some rogue muties and the Deathclaws. It's time we stretch our reach out a little farther."

"I don't know if I'd call that a little. Does anyone hear know about this 'cause when I asked Butcher-"

"Don't even get me started on him."

"Trouble on the home front?"

"Something like that. But no, nobody knows about it yet. I'm supposed to give the briefing tomorrow if you want to stick around. Elder Lyons was supposed to come to represent the Brotherhood but I guess he's sending his daughter instead."

"Sarah Lyons is coming?"

Derrick wasn't very good at hiding his borderline excitement.

"Yeah, I'd heard you guys kinda-sort of had a thing."

"Kinda-sort of doesn't even begin to cover it. Too much has gone on between us for us to have anything. It's like you and me. _Way _too much for us to even think about each other that way."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Reilly said simply.

"Easy there, Reilly. We're friends."

"I'm just saying if it's ever a cold night and you need a warm body to heat things up, I'm available."

"Yeah, except it never gets cold out here. It's always triple digits."

"Good point. Wishful thinking anyways. I need to see about working out things with Butcher but who knows anymore? I don't even know if I want to."

"Alright, I'll stick around for the briefing. Maybe I'll even join up. Besides my oh-so-successful mail runs I haven't done jack since Adams. Might be good for me to branch out from the safe zone."

"Derrick, this is the Capital Wasteland. There's no such thing as a safe zone."

* * *

"It's come time for us as a human race to reexamine our existence on this planet, in this country. We have been stuck in an age of isolation for far too long and the time has come for things to change. It started with the destruction of the Enclave and it will end with the reunification of the United States. An operation has already commenced and you have been part of it whether you knew it or not. Each time you went out to gather mapping data or scouting information you put us one step closer to a journey farther than any of us have ever traveled before."

Sarah Lyons, Sentinel of the Brotherhood of the Steel, and the one woman Derrick could never have. Her speech reminded him more than a little of the one John Henry Eden, computerized president of the Enclave, used to give. It was the principles behind it that separated them however and Derrick forced himself to listen.

He couldn't help but remember Sarah's words though.

_"Maybe if things were different. But too much has happened."_

_"You and I can never have anything. It would never work."_

_"You're a vault dweller. I'm a Brotherhood of Steel Sentinel."_

The reasons had been endless and Derrick unintentionally tuned the rest of Lyons' speech out. He instead looked at the sixteen or so Ranger members that were standing around listening to the briefing. Derrick's eyes got caught on one youthful brunette trainee by the name of Keira Myers and for a moment he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"So I'm asking you, keep this 'good fight' alive not just here but in all of the United States . . ."

Keira caught Derrick staring out of the corner of her eye and she looked over. She was still embarrassed by how she'd acted the other day and after his stare didn't break away she was forced to. He was a hero, even Reilly looked up to him a little bit, and she'd insulted him. Worst yet, she found herself a little attracted to him. Too bad it would never be reciprocated. He probably hated her.

Hard features that very rarely broke, teeth that weren't rotting, and eyes that seemed to never quit calculating.

"Finally the Rangers and the Brotherhood of Steel can unite and be put in the history books forever. And with that I leave the final decision up to you. Will you help us in our quest for national security? Will you truly show your patriotism once and for all? Thank you."

Sarah stepped back and the Rangers began applauding fiercely. They were obviously in. Keira clapped lightly, having only heard half the speech. Her eyes drifted back over to where Derrick had been standing but he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Precision Planning

Sarah caught up with Derrick outside the complex, walking alone and completely unarmed. He heard her coming a mile off in her Power Armor but he didn't stop. He didn't particularly want to talk to her.

"Hey, Derrick. Wait up."

Derrick kept his pace steady. Sarah fell into step beside him.

"Reilly said you were visiting. Apparently you got into a scuffle with a Deathclaw?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Good to see you're alright, though. So why'd you leave? Don't want to talk to me?" Sarah asked with a grin, though she knew it was true. Derrick looked over at her. She was pale, paler than he'd ever seen her before. At first it had only been slight discoloration after the coma, but now it was severely noticeable. He decided not to mention it.

"That's not it. It's just I didn't want to hear about this big new operation when I knew I wouldn't join up."

"Why wouldn't you?" Sarah asked earnestly.

Derrick took a stab. How could she not know why? She had been right there when it happened.

"Because the last time I got involved in a big Brotherhood operation my best friend died and nobody seemed to care because he was a Super Mutant. Fawkes gave it all and he didn't even get a burial. I had to burn his body."

"I'm sorry, Derrick. It wasn't our duty as -"

"As what? Brotherhood Knights because he wasn't a member. Or as humans because he wasn't one of those either? Let me tell you, Sarah, he did more for the cause than anyone else and he was better than any human I've ever met so don't sling me any bullshit. You guys were wrong and you know it."

Derrick had never yelled at Sarah like that and as much as he hated to admit it, it felt good. It was the first time in six months he'd finally let all his emotions loose.

"You're right. We were wrong. He deserved more and we didn't give it to him. But you can't dwell on the past, Derrick. Now might finally be the time to move on and try something new."

"Oh I tried something new. You wouldn't let me, if you remember."

"That's not fair."Derrick shook his head and moved on. He hadn't even realized they'd stopped walking. Sarah continued to stand there. "So I guess you're not going to come then?"

_Not a chance in hell,_ he thought inwardly. Instead, he didn't respond.

* * *

Derrick was loading his new gear into his backpack when there came a knock on the metal-plated door.

_So help me God, if it's Lyons trying to recruit me . . . _

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Keira. Myers," the medic trainee added as if Derrick wouldn't recognize her otherwise.

Derrick sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for more smartass comments and a sour tone from the medic trainee. He just wanted to head out. His conversation with Sarah hadn't left him feeling as satisfied as he had hoped and he was eager to get back in the wastes. Finally, Derrick tossed his pack to the bed.

"Come in," he said.

The door grinded open and the young medical trainee stepped inside. She wasn't wearing her Rangers combat armor anymore. Instead, her attire consisted of a simple grey t-shirt, laced leather pants, and a pair of boots that looked like they'd seen more miles than his own.

"I'd heard you were leaving," she said simply. Derrick wondered how old she was. Her curves said at least in her twenties, but the innocence now present in her voice said otherwise.

"You heard right. I'm not going to stick around to watch another Brotherhood operation go south."

"So you really are as cynical as they say," Keira said without meaning to. God, that was her problem. She could never keep her mouth shut.

Derrick gave her a look. The sourness was back.

"Not cynical. Realistic. I've watched too many Brotherhood mess ups to want to try to stick this one out."

"But you could be a real asset. Three Dog still talks about you like a saint and Reilly's even willing to listen to you sometimes. You could make sure this one doesn't screw up."

"Look kid, you don't know me."

"Kid? What are you, like twenty-one?"

Derrick continued to look at her. How'd she guess that?

"And what are you, like eighteen?"

Keira stopped. Man, he was good at reading people.

"That's not the point," she said. "We need your help. You're the Lone Wanderer, Hero of the Wastes for crying out loud."

"I've got news for you. Being a hero is overrated. Being a hero means you're the one who survived when others died."

Flashes of Fawkes streaked across Derrick's memory. The giant humanoid had been his best friend and if Derrick hadn't pushed them to go further he might've still been alive.

"Butcher told me about your friend, the Super Mutant. I'm sorry. But wouldn't it want -"

"He."

"What?"

"He. You said 'it'. _He _was Fawkes."

"Sorry. Wouldn't _he_ want you to continue on, make the world a better place in his absence?"

Derrick stared at the girl for a long while. She got uncomfortable beneath his gaze and shifted from one foot to the other nervously. His cold, steely expression was enough to make hairs stand on end, but at the same time attracted her more than she would've liked. Good lord, was that why she was pushing for him to come along so hard?

"No," Derrick said. And with that he picked up his rucksack and headed out, leaving her alone in the room.

Derrick nodded to Butcher on his way out, knowing the medic wouldn't try to stop him. He received a few waves and then the Lone Wanderer was looking at the empty city streets of the crumbling Capital Wasteland. Derrick gave a heavy sigh and then headed west.

* * *

It was dark when Derrick finally arrived back in Megaton. Smoke poured from lit fires inside people's houses and very few of the crater town's citizens walked about. Dogmeat greeted Derrick affectionately and licked his outstretched hand.

"Good boy, Dogmeat. Yeah, I'm back."

Whenever Derrick was out in the wastes and didn't take the mutt with him the people of Megaton looked after him, giving him food when he couldn't find it for himself and always leaving a bowl of water out for him, even if out here it was still irradiated. The people of Megaton had been good to Derrick and he was happy to be home.

"Derrick Diamante, I was wondering when you'd be getting back into town."

Derrick turned and saw Lucas Simms walking up, his fellow Regulator still sporting his brown long coat and ancient cowboy hat. They shook hands and began walking toward Derrick's house. Dogmeat trailed along behind, keeping an eye out even though neither had asked him to.

"So where have you been? It's been two weeks since you were here last."

"Mail run. Got mixed up with a Deathclaw and ended up taking a tumble. Had to recuperate," Derrick said deciding to leave out the mess with the Rangers.

"Well I've never seen a Deathclaw, but if they're as tough as they say they are I think you're lucky to be alive. Let me buy you a welcome back drink."

Derrick sighed. For some reason he was almost feeling guilty at being back in the safety of Megaton's walls.

"Maybe later. I just need some sleep," Derrick lied. He wasn't even close to tired.

Simms smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Alright. Well if you change your mind you know where to find me. Harden says hey by the way and wants to know if you spotted the Mysterious Stranger again yet."

"Not yet, but when I do I'll be sure to take a picture."

"A what?"

"Never mind," Derrick said forgetting not everyone had the same education he'd had. Still Keira seemed pretty intelligent, maybe even as -

_Stop it, Derrick. You're doing the right thing. Let it be their problem this time._

Derrick pushed open the door to his home. Wadsworth greeted him excitedly, bobbing up and down. If he had legs, he'd be jumping, it seemed. His eye sensor extended forward and looked Derrick up and down closely.

"It's good to see you alive and well, sir. I see nothing too exceptional happened out there, although I was getting quite worried about your well-being."

"I'm alright, Wadsworth. Back home."

"And how long will you be staying, sir?"

Derrick looked around his all-too empty house and sighed. It just didn't feel right being back here. At least he was home, though. That was something.

"A while."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Under Way

Derrick unzipped his leather jacket as he stepped into Moriarty's Saloon, thankful it was a little cooler in here. Business was continuing as usual. Moriarty was talking to some of his regular patrons, influencing them to buy more alcohol. Gob was polishing a glass way too dirty to be saved. Nova was leaning against the wall eyeing everyone, waiting for a possible customer. Derrick looked to his right and saw the armchair Mister Burke had been sitting in Derrick's first time in the saloon. He'd shot that asshole right in the head.

"Well, well if it isn't the Lone Wanderer himself wandering back into my saloon," an accented voice greeted Derrick. The twenty-one year old looked over and saw Moriarty walking up. He shook Derrick's hand excitedly.

"What can I get you to drink?" Moriarty asked.

"Nothing, actually. I gave it up, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. Now I remember. I just thought with all the stress of turning down that Ranger operation you might've relapsed. But now I see why you're really here," Moriarty said turning them so they were both facing the red-headed vixen Nova.

"How'd you know about the operation?"

"Oh, I have my sources. I pay to keep well informed, especially when it comes to my favorite wasteland hero."

Nova looked over at Derrick and gave him a wink, nodding to the upstairs bedroom.

"Got to go, Moriarty. Duty calls," Derrick said thankful he'd be able to have a few hours of release.

Nova led Derrick up the stairs and to the first room they encountered. It had the biggest bed, but Derrick's eyes weren't on that. His sights were glued to Nova's swaying hips and, more importantly, the area between them. Nova turned to him and pulled him into a heated, long overdue kiss.

_I wonder if Keira kisses this good._

Derrick broke away at the unexpected thought, leaving Nova standing there with a strange expression on her face. After a moment she pulled him back in and again their lips were locked and their tongues were dancing.

_Then again, I wonder if she's even ever been kissed like this._

Derrick pulled back.

"Oh I see, you want to play a little hard to get. Maybe you just need a little convincing."

Nova laid down on the bed and unzipped her leather vest. She was wearing nothing underneath and her cleavage spilled out. A few weeks ago Derrick's face would've been buried in her breasts, sucking, nibbling and licking Nova into ecstasy. But now he just couldn't wait to get out of there.

"I'll be right back," Derrick said turning on his heel and heading out the door.

"Well hurry back," Nova called after him. "I can only keep myself _amused _for so long."

Derrick headed down the steps and walked right up to Gob. Derrick slapped a few dozen bottle caps on the bar.

"What can I get you?" Gob asked obviously not liking the fact he'd just been up there with the Ghoul's secret love affair.

"You can walk up there and be with the woman you love 'cause I can't do it anymore. And in case she demands payment this should cover it," Derrick said sliding the bottle caps over.

Gob looked from the bottle caps to Derrick and back to the bottle caps.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, dead serious. Go to it, Gob."

The Ghoul thanked him, swiping up the bottle caps and heading up the steps. Derrick heard the door slam and when it didn't open back up again Derrick knew Nova had gotten the idea. He was about to walk out when Moriarty started in.

"Gob! Gob, where the heck did you go?" he yelled at the empty bar. Moriarty looked up the steps, realized what had happened, and began walking up there, swearing and cursing about the beating he was going to give him.

"Moriarty," Derrick called. The saloon owner stopped. "Leave him alone."

"What?"

"Leave . . . him . . . alone."

"Boy, you got some nerve coming into my joint and telling me what to do."

Derrick pulled his reacquired .45 and aimed it at the saloon owner steadily.

"Here's how this is going to work. You're going to let Gob and Nova do what they want, when they want, from here on out. You're going to wipe out Gob's debts because we both know he's been here more than long enough to pay them off and you're going to start paying him normal wages. Is that understood?"

"You freakin' Ghoul lover. I'd heard what you did at Tenpenny Tower. You're sick, you hear me, you're -"

_Crack!_

Derrick had had every intention of firing at the wall next to him, but it wasn't his gun that was smoking and it wasn't his bullet that had grazed Moriarty's ear.

"You heard him, Moriarty," Lucas Simms said as he stepped into Derrick's peripherals. "Now I think it's time you do as he asks."

Moriarty stuttered a reply before turning and heading into his office. The door slammed closed.

Derrick looked up the steps, saw Gob standing there half-scared, and nodded at him. The Ghoul thanked him silently before heading back into the room. Derrick turned back to the sheriff.

"Thanks, Simms."

"No problem. It was long overdue. Now I hear there's a Ranger-Brotherhood convoy you might want to catch up with at the Citadel."

"You read my mind. I'm taking Dogmeat with me and leaving Wadsworth in you care. Make sure nobody takes over my house while I'm gone."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Derrick opened up the door, said goodbye, and headed back out into the darkness. Maybe, just maybe, this really was what Fawkes would've wanted.

* * *

The frag grenade skittered to a halt in front of Keira and for a moment she was frozen. Then Brick came out of nowhere, tossed it away, and took cover as it exploded. Dust and debris sprayed in the Keira's direction and she couldn't help but scream.

"Come on," Brick ordered. She began pulling the young Ranger along.

They were an hour out from the Citadel when the Super Mutants had attacked. There hadn't been a lot of them, but they had superior position and the Brotherhood-Ranger unit had been pinned down almost immediately.

Keira looked back at her patient, a Brotherhood Paladin she didn't even know the name of, and saw he was dead. Tears began flowing down her face. She hadn't ever lost a patient before. Heck, she'd never even had a _real_ patient up until now. The Lone Wanderer had never been life-or-death. This guy had and he'd gone with death.

Brick and Keira were about to round the corner to hook back up with the rest of the unit when a giant sledgehammer swung out and hit Brick square in the chest. She dropped the mini-gun which she so affectionately had named Eugene, and hit the ground. The Ranger combat armor had absorbed the majority of the blow, but it had still knocked her flat and she wouldn't be recovering any time soon.

A Super Mutant stepped out of the caved-in building.

"Stupid human. I'm going to eat your brain," it said in a deep semi-human voice.

Keira started backing up, tripped over the dead Paladin, and landed on her back just as the mutie began raising the sledgehammer over its head.

_NO!_

Then the strangest thing happened. The Super Mutant's head exploded into a slew of gore and blood that splattered the ground and parts of Keira's combat armor. She looked around to see who the shooter was, but saw no one.

Something suddenly gripped the sides of Keira's head and she was lifted up off the ground. She smelled an odor worse than anything she'd ever smelled before. God, how had she missed it? Super Mutants always traveled in pairs.

"Regret that, human." Foul breath misted against the back of Keira's neck and she knew this was it.

A growl. Suddenly a dog came out of nowhere and locked is jaws on the Super Mutant's powerful arm and it released Keira, dropping her to the ground. She fell with an _oof!_ and landed on her buttocks. The dog was tossed aside by the Super Mutant, but it landed gracefully. Then, the Super Mutant was bit into by a bullet to the chest, then to the neck, and it collapsed.

The dog didn't waste any time and turned toward Keira, barking at her. She wondered if it was rabid, but then it ran past her barking at her to follow. She pulled herself to her feet and rounded the corner, dragging Brick along behind her who was at least able to walk.

The rest of the Super Mutants had been mopped up and the Brotherhood-Rangers were securing the area when Keira, Brick, and the dog hooked back up with them.

Butcher approached and pulled Brick to the side to look her over while Keira collapsed to her knees and tried to catch her breath. Was this a panic attack? Her heart was hammering within her chest and her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

The grey and black furred dog sniffed her over to make sure she was okay.

_Breathe, just breathe._

A wrinkled paper bag suddenly fell at Keira's knees.

"That'll help."

Someone walked past her and the dog barked, trailing behind him. He had dirty blonde hair and a jet-black leather jacket. He carried a sniper rifle with the word _Victory _scratched into the stock and an assault rifle was strapped across his back.

"Good boy, Dogmeat," he said to the dog, patting it on its head.

Keira's eyes widened.

_The Lone Wanderer._

Keira tried to pull herself to her feet, but she was still having trouble breathing and so she instead focused on inhaling and exhaling into the bag. Her heart rate began to slow and finally her limbs stopped trembling.

_So he had shown up after all_, she thought to herself. Was it her words or something else that had convinced him?

Keira stood up and walked to the corner the Lone Wanderer had rounded a few minutes before. She saw Derrick talking to Reilly and, after a moment, a broad smile stretched across the red-head's face and she gave him a quick hug.

Derrick returned it rigidly. He obviously didn't like to be touched all that much. Keira wasn't sure why, but the sight of him hugging someone as beautiful as Reilly sent a sour feeling into her stomach and she couldn't help but scowl.

Derrick saw her eyeing the situation and, although she knew he was aware of her presence, he gave no sign of it. After a moment Keira turned away and went to go remove the slime from her armor.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

A Gambit worthy of a Duchess

The cumbersome mini gun fell at Brick's feet. She was sitting against a wall as they waited for the _Duchess Gambit _to come into port. The buzz-cut woman looked at the man standing over her. His expression was as cold as always, but his eyes had a faint glint in them she hadn't seen since the Statesman Hotel.

"Thought you might like him back. That's two you owe me," Derrick said.

Brick just continued looking up at him, unsure of what to say. It was probably the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her.

"Umm . . . thanks," Brick said pushing a little too gruff of a tone into it.

Derrick nodded and turned. Keira was sitting nearby and had been watching him the whole time. He'd carried the mini-gun one-handed all the way from the attack site. He wasn't a really big guy. How was his arm not on fire?

Derrick looked at her for a second before turning and walking away. They were all gathered at the dock waiting in the afternoon blaze for the ferry to come back into port. The ship would take them westward along several connecting rivers, leading them toward their eventual goal of Chicago. They would only be water bound for part of the journey and for that Keira was thankful.

Keira stood up and jogged to catch up to the Lone Wanderer. Her armor was once again spotless and the Ranger insignia unscathed by blood.

"Derrick," she said.

"Myers."

"Please, call me Keira. You deserve at least that much courtesy. Thanks for saving me back there. I owe you one."

"Yeah, well how did you know it was me?" Derrick asked sharply.

God, why was he acting like this? He'd come all the way back here for her and now he couldn't even show her some common courtesy.

"Well, it was your dog that jumped the mutie. And your rifle is the only one with the range to do that kind of damage. I guess I just put two and two together and got four."

"You were in trouble. I wasn't going to let you die," Derrick said turning and walking on.

Keira walked with him and for once the Lone Wanderer didn't quicken his pace to lose a follower.

"Why'd you decide to come back?" she asked honestly.

Derrick looked over at her and again was enamored by how truly lovely she was. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and a few layers of dust coated her skin, but she was still quite beautiful, if not more so than before.

_Because I couldn't let you go without someone watching out for you._

"I needed the caps," Derrick said instead.

"Word has it you're one of the richest guys in the wastes after you took out Tenpenny."

"I spent it all."

"I doubt that."

_Jesus, what do you want from me? The truth? Fine, I came back to look after you because even when I'm kissing a beautiful woman I can't get you out of my head._

Derrick continued walking toward the end of the short pier. The wooden planks creaked underneath their combined weight.

"If I lost my best friend, I doubt I'd be able to tell the truth too," Keira said. Derrick wasn't sure if it was a way of saying she understood or if it was another borderline insult.

Keira turned to walk away. Derrick caught her wrist.

"Keira . . ." _stay, _". . . thanks."

* * *

Derrick had only seen Sarah Lyons out of her Power Armor a few times, once right after the Project Purity incident and she'd been knocked into a coma. With the risk of falling overboard and drowning under the weight of the armor she had decided to shed it for now and was wearing a basic set of Brotherhood camos.

The pair hadn't spoken since he'd first arrived and announced he'd be coming and that hadn't changed when they'd boarded the _Duchess_.

"Man, I tell you. This whole ferry operation is one sweet deal. That chick Nadine probably rakes in the caps. I heard the Brotherhood paid her ten-thousand caps for her to take us up the river into uncharted areas."

The owner of the voice was one Chris Hoskins, also known as Basket Case by his fellow Rangers. He had joined up a few months prior and had taken an instant liking to the Lone Wanderer. The stranger thing was Derrick actually didn't mind his presence. From the time they'd boarded Basket Case hadn't shut up much, but it got Derrick's mind off of other matters and so for that he let the Ranger continue on.

"It was twelve-thousand and negotiations took over two weeks," Derrick corrected. He'd talked to Reilly about it. Apparently Nadine had become quite that barterer.

"I heard you and Nadine had something once upon a time. That true 'cause she's not bad looking?"

"It was after my first time to Point Lookout and it was a long ferry ride home."

"Man, I knew you were a dog. Guess that's why you've got Myers' eye."

"Huh?" Derrick grunted in reply.

"You've got to be kidding me, man. She hasn't taken her eyes off you since we set sail. They say you saved her from two muties with that rifle of yours. Hell, after that I might want to sleep with you, too."

"Don't say things like that," Derrick pulled himself to his feet with a sigh. "People can hear you."

Dogmeat was laying nearby panting in the heat. He seemed to be enjoying himself, though, thankful to be out of the cooped up sanctuary of Megaton. Derrick had to admit to himself he was having a decent time, too. It felt good to be back in the mix of things, to matter beyond whether or not some mother got her mail.

Basket Case stayed where he was sitting in the shade.

The twenty-one year old Lone Wanderer headed up the steps and into the _Duchess' _bridge where Nadine and a few other Brotherhood and Rangers were hanging around. They obviously were looking for some time alone with the captain, but none could decide who got it. Derrick coughed when he walked into the bridge and the soldiers took the hint. They were all experienced fighters, but they'd all heard the legend of the Lone Wanderer and none wanted to test it by mouthing off.

A few muttered as they walked past, but none said anything outright and soon it was just Nadine and Derrick alone in the bridge.

"Good to see you, Derrick. Thanks for that, by the way. They've been up here for an hour arguing about who gets to get between my legs. And here I thought that was my decision," Nadine said with a smirk as she looked over her shoulder.

"Well they don't know what they're missing out on, Nadine."

"Yeah and neither do you. I've learned a few tricks since the last time if you want to meet up after we dock for the night."

Derrick had to admit it was tempting. His memories of that night were good, if not great. The Maryland humidity had left them sweaty and exhausted and Nadine's voice had been hoarse the entire ride back.

"I'll consider it," Derrick said.

* * *

He never got the chance. He was awoken in the middle of the night by Reilly. It was pitch-black and he could barely make out her face.

"Reilly, what the hell are you doing?"

"Relax, I'm not here to screw you, Derrick. I sent out some scouts to gather some mapping data for the way back and they spotted some muties heading this way. It looks like they heard the boat."

Derrick was instantly alert, his eyes snapping all the way open and his mind sharp.

"How many?" he asked as he pulled on his leather jacket, grabbed his assault rifle, and checked his Pip-Boy. 0214 hours, it read.

"At least six. I figured you, me and a few others could take 'em out quietly in case there are more hanging around."

"Good idea."

Derrick slung his assault rifle across his back, grabbed his new trench knife and a silenced 10 mm pistol. Quiet was good. He liked quiet.

The group consisted of Derrick, Reilly, a Paladin named Tristan Derrick knew from Adams, and Rico and Kane, the two scouts who'd spotted them. The boat was put on alert just in case and the group headed out. They were led into the rough woodwork of the Virginia plateau and amongst the dead trees they spotted the Super Mutants. They were loud and weren't masking their position a bit.

Seven of them.

Reilly issued silent orders and they broke into two groups - Derrick and Reilly in one, the other three in a second. They began circling around to box the group in. Derrick was crouched behind a tree waiting for the muties to get closer. Reilly was across the clearing hiding amongst some charred brush. Rico and Kane snuck up behind two of the stragglers and despite the muties' height had their throats slit in a matter of seconds. They crumbled to the ground unnoticed.

The first of the mutants walked out in front of Derrick and he made his move. He jumped out and ducked underneath the Super Mutant's arms, stabbing into his stomach harshly twice in one fluent motion. His other hand extended the pistol and he shot the other lead in the head twice.

_Twap, twap._

The gun was practically silent. The mutants hit the ground just as the three others realized what was going on. Tristan took a Power Fist to the side of one's skull and crushed what remained of the mutant's brain in one solid punch. The other two fell before Derrick could even see what happened. God, the scouts were fast.

_Cling, cling, cling._

Derrick squinted in the darkness and saw a small black orb roll to a stop a few feet from Reilly.

"Grenade!" he yelled. Without thinking Derrick jumped and tackled Reilly to the ground just as it went off. He felt dirt fly in all directions, but was pretty sure he was unharmed. So was Reilly.

Derrick continued to lay on top of her as his heart rate slowly returned to normal. Reilly reached her arms out and placed her hands on Derrick's back, dusting the dirt off. She smiled up at him and before he knew what he was doing he placed his mouth on the older woman's and kissed her hard.

Reilly moaned and after a moment of surprise returned the kiss.

Derrick unlocked his lips from hers and pulled them to their feet. The only one injured was Paladin Tristan who had caught some shrapnel to his left brow. Despite a severe cut he said he was okay. They didn't hear any other Super Mutants approaching and headed back toward the boat.

Reilly reached out and took Derrick's hand in hers. In the darkness nobody could see and despite the fact he wished she was Keira, Derrick closed his fingers around hers.

It was going to be one long ferry ride.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Killing Time

Jargon watched patiently as the group of fighters stepped back onto the ferry. He'd watched them murder the Super Mutant hunting party he himself had hired to test their skills. He'd watched them set sail from the Capital Wasteland. He'd watched everything. And slowly, surely, everything was coming together.

Their goal was Chicago and to eventually reunite the United States. He'd let them believe that was possible for a little while, but when the time was finally right, he would strike. And they would never know what hit them.

Jargon smiled to himself. To be a tactical genius was such a thrill.

The only one that concerned him was the one in the leather jacket. He'd heard him called the Lone Wanderer. Why did that sound so familiar? He had aggressive yet sound fighting skills and had saved the red-headed woman from certain death.

Perhaps Jargon would have to take care of him first. That would work. Next time they docked, probably at Cedar Falls, he would kill this nuisance then and after that his plan would most certainly come together.

Jargon faded back into the darkness of night.

He whispered, "Bless me Atom," and the next moment was gone.

* * *

Keira was awake when Derrick and the rest of the team got back. She was awake when he and Reilly went below deck and locked the door. And she was awake when two hours later Derrick came back out, his leather jacket missing in action, and a strange expression upon his face. Keira felt a fire burn in her stomach and she turned away when he got close.

Derrick grunted as he lowered himself to the ground beside Basket Case and shut his eyes.

"When are we getting moving again?" Basket asked.

"Another hour," Derrick said without opening his eyes.

Keira couldn't help but overhear their conversation, but she pretended to be asleep.

"So, Reilly, huh? I never would've seen that one coming. Butcher know?"

"No, and neither do you. Nothing happened."

"Right. You practically chase each other in there, the door is locked for two hours, and when you come out your leather jacket is gone and you won't look anyone in the eye. Most of the time people just grin, but since you don't smile maybe that's how you deal."

"Shut up, Hoskins."

"Hey, I'm just saying. Do what you gotta do. How were the melons, though? They had to be ripe. Am I right?"

Derrick sent a backhanded fist against Basket's chest and knocked the air out of him. With that the Lone Wanderer stood up and walked toward the bow of the ferry. The moon was shining brightly overhead and pretty soon the sun would be sending its bright yellow tendrils across the horizon.

Derrick didn't like Basket Case's choice of words. Reilly was his friend, maybe more. God, he didn't know what to think. Especially after what had taken place in that bed, Derrick was more confused now than he'd ever been.

He heard the footsteps behind him and could guess who it was.

"So you're with Reilly then?" Keira asked.

Derrick turned to see her standing there, bathed in the grey moonlight, giving her an odd fluorescent shine. Her hair was let down out of its ponytail and her skin seemed to be a little cleaner. Derrick wasn't sure how to respond.

"Not exactly," he got out.

"So then you guys just fuck for fun, then?"

"Stop it."

"I'm just wondering, 'cause the way everyone talks about you I figured you'd have some moral standing. I guess it was wishful thinking that there might actually be someone truly good left out there in the world."

"No."

"So I'm right then. Hell, I could probably just drop my pants right here and you'd take me. I bet –"

Derrick slapped her across the face. He hadn't meant to. It was just one moment he was listening to her harsh words and the next his palm moved across her face. It wasn't hard and wouldn't even leave a mark, but it had done its job.

Keira held her cheek, looked at Derrick, then to the ground.

"Keira, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

Keira's hand slowly balled into a fist and when Derrick leaned in to look at her eye she sent it under his jaw. It spiked him and hit him completely off-guard. Derrick stumbled against the railing and nearly fell overboard.

"Leave me alone," Keira said. She turned and walked away, her boots stomping across the metal deck.

Derrick held his jaw, opening and closing his mouth to get the pain to wear off. She had a mean left hook and as the flare continue to pulsate in his chest he wondered if this was what love felt like.

Sarah Lyons was standing nearby watching the whole thing and when Derrick saw her he felt the flare die down. No, it couldn't be love. Not in this world.

* * *

"I hear Keira has one hell of an upper-cut."

Derrick gave Basket Case a sidelong glance.

"One more word, Hoskins, and I rip your tongue out."

The following morning Reilly wouldn't take her eyes off him, Keira wouldn't stand within ten feet of him, and Sarah . . . well Sarah wasn't acting any different. She was just as distant as she had been since their conversation at the Ranger Compound. Derrick hated to admit it, but he had hurt her, bad.

Derrick turned the dial on his Pip-Boy in an attempt to drown out the silence with Three Dog's annoying voice, but all he received was static. They were apparently too far out of range for even the heavy broadcast of Galaxy News Radio.

The satellite on top of the Washington Monument Derrick himself had put up there covered all of the Capital Wasteland, but not the Virginia plateau.

"Yeah, I tried that a while back. Not even the Enclave's old signal gets all the way out here," Basket Case commented.

Derrick flipped the radio off and sighed, leaning against the railing of the ferry and looking into the water. It was clear and clean looking, but Derrick knew his Geiger counter would spike the moment he got in.

"So is it true that there's a living tree way up north?"

Basket Case's question awoke Derrick from his drifting thoughts.

"His name's Harold and he lives in a place called Oasis. One day I'll go back and give him his wish."

"What's his wish?"

"To be burned alive."

Basket looked at Derrick not sure whether to believe him. He'd only known the Lone Wanderer a little while, but something told him he wasn't exactly the joking type.

Nadine came over the intercom a moment later.

"I got something in the distance. Might be a settlement. Diamante, Reilly, Lyons get up here."

The three that, oddly enough, represented the three strongest factions of the Capital Wasteland, headed up toward the bridge. Reilly signified the Rangers' involvement, Sarah the Brotherhood's, and Derrick was that of the wastelanders. It really was a mission to reunify the United States and it had started here.

The trio met Nadine at the ferry's wheel and she handed the binoculars over to Reilly. She took them and looked through the glasses.

"Yeah, definitely some sort of settlement. There's a sign, but I can't make out what it says."

Sarah took the binoculars next, peering through them.

". . . Cedar Falls. Raiders, muties, ghouls, fags, slavers and vaulties not welcome," Sarah read aloud to them.

"Vaulties?" Nadine asked. "What do they mean by that?"

"Vault Dwellers," Derrick answered. "Apparently I'm not the only one who's ever left their vault."

"Guess you're not welcome in the town," Reilly said.

"Yeah, except I'm not a vaultie anymore, I'm a wastelander."

"So I take it we're stopping?" Nadine made sure before pulling back on the throttle.

"Yeah," Sarah said. "Making contact with a settlement this far west wouldn't be a bad thing. We'll dock and send a team in. If it looks safe we'll stay the night and give the group some R&R."

Sarah turned to Derrick. "Well, wastelander, you feeling like taking a stroll through town with me."

Reilly went rigid and Nadine flicked her nails. All three were making Derrick extremely uncomfortable.

"Sure, I think I can handle that."

Judging by Sarah's expression he didn't have much other choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Cedar Falls

Derrick walked into Cedar Falls with a sawn-off shotgun on his thigh and a .32 caliber revolver under his armpit, hidden behind his zipped-up leather jacket. It was slightly cooler the farther west they traveled and for now Derrick wasn't sweating. Sarah was wearing a poncho made out of burlap to hide her combat armor and the 10 mm submachine gun she carried strapped to her arm. They looked like two wastelanders fresh out of the dust.

And that was good, Derrick supposed. It would attract less attention. They'd docked the ferry about a quarter-mile off and the pair had set off on foot. Beyond a few rabid dogs they didn't encounter much in the way of locals until they passed into Cedar Falls.

The town was made up of one long main street ending at the pier and about a dozen and a half shacks. They were constructed similarly to that of the homes in Megaton and from what Derrick could tell most were houses. His roaming eyes, however, did spot a saloon, a general store, what appeared to be a sheriff's station, and something called the Water Merchants.

Derrick nodded to the saloon, knowing it was probably the best place to gather information. They walked through the town and as they did attracted the eyes of many of the town's residents. He knew they must've gotten the occasional outsider, being right off the river, so he couldn't help but feel like something else was up.

"Stay on your toes. I don't like how these people are watching us," Derrick breathed to his companion. He knew Sarah could take care of herself, but she was also an attractive woman in a dangerous world.

"I got you," Sarah said. The Sentinel inside her was already calculating the threat level of the people around them if things went bad. She wasn't liking the numbers so far.

Most, if not all, of the people milling about carried a weapon of some kind, whether it be a hand axe on the hip, or an assault rifle across the back.

The saloon was of an old western style and the entrance was made up of two swinging doors. Bullet holes were present and shined circular lighted holes in on the dim interior. Derrick pushed the doors open and walked inside, Sarah right behind him. And as the doors stopped swinging everything seemed to take a sudden halt.

Everyone in the bar had quit talking, quit drinking, and even the prostitutes in the corner had quit flirting. Derrick forced himself to breathe. He hadn't felt this uncomfortable since the first time he'd left the vault.

Derrick held his head high and began a slow tread toward the bar. Sarah followed his example and pretty soon everyone went back to their business. Apparently if you had anything to hide you were supposed to turn around at the door.

The bartender was a fat man with a curved up moustache that reminded Derrick a bit of the Italians he had read about as a child. His voice, however, sported no accent and was gruffer than even most Ghouls Derrick had heard.

"What can I get you, outlander?" the bartender asked. Derrick preferred Gob to this fat man already.

"How do you know I'm an outlander?"

"Your hair. Nobody has blonde hair around here anymore."

Derrick looked around and saw the bartender was right. Everyone sported dark hair and even darker eyes. It appeared they'd been screwed from the start.

"Why is that?"

"You start drinking, I'll start answering all your questions."

Derrick hesitated. He hadn't had a drink in six months. Now wasn't exactly the time for a relapse.

"Sure. Whiskey if you got it."

The bartender nodded, pulled a fresh glass from beneath the bar, and began pouring. It slopped against the bar, but he didn't seem to mind. Maybe he was the owner as well, Derrick surmised.

Derrick picked up the shot glass, stared at it for a second, and tossed it back. Sarah eyed him wearily, but said nothing. She understood this sort of thing would have to be done if they wanted answers.

"Your woman want a drink?" the bartender asked.

"No, I'm fine," Sarah answered for him. The bartender gave Derrick a look, but he chose to ignore it. He knew what type of town this was. The women didn't have mouths unless they were blowin' you and they didn't have opinions unless it was how great you were in the sack.

Derrick looked back at Sarah and gave her a look to keep quiet. She was sharp and picked up on it right away.

"She's fine. I'm not gonna be wasting money for her to get drunk."

"Good man," the bartender said. "I'm Henry Gustier and welcome to Cedar Falls."

He poured another shot and Derrick downed this one as well. He could feel the burning roll down his throat and choke his stomach.

"So why aren't there any light haired people around out here?" Derrick asked again.

"Not really sure. I guess the dominant gene was dark hair so after fifty years the blondies just quit coming."

"Interesting. Any other towns around here?"

"A few villages here and there, but we're really the only sophisticated one out here. Traders come through every once in a while from the river, but we're self-sufficient so it's usually just clothes people are buying."

Derrick nodded. Another drink was poured and he let it slide down his throat.

"I think that's all I need to know for now. Where's your sheriff's station?" Derrick asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to see if the bartender was going to jerk him around.

"Across the street, two buildings to the left."

Apparently not.

Derrick thanked him and slapped ten bottle caps on the countertop, more than enough to cover the bill. He was turning away when Gustier stopped him.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"What? Not enough?"

"Damn right not enough. What the hell kind of payment is this?"

Derrick swallowed hard. He hadn't even considered they might use different currency.

"You don't take bottle caps?"

"They didn't before the nukes. I'm sure as hell not taking them afterward."

"Well what do you take?"

"Cedar Falls has its own money, silver coins we press ourselves. If you don't have any of that then maybe some alone time with the woman for me and my men should cover it."

Three semi-large men stood up from around the bar and Derrick cursed himself for not recognizing them as disguised muscle. He felt the weight of the sawn-off against his thigh.

"That's not going to happen. Is there a way I can exchange or barter for the coins?"

"Not after you've already drank my whiskey."

"You son of a bitch. You knew I didn't have any coins and you let me drink anyway," Derrick said pulling his shotgun. Sarah had moved so her back was to him. She was waiting for his signal to draw her submachine gun.

"I'd put that gun away unless you want the whole town to be on you, boy," Gustier snarled. The three men were moving in from all sides and even some of the patrons looked interested in getting involved.

"Don't call me boy."

Before Sarah could react a patron on the barstool next to her grabbed her in a bear hug and slammed her against the bar. Derrick aimed the sawn off and knew he was screwed. He only had two shots with the gun and there were at least six looking for a fight. His revolver would take too long to draw.

Derrick was about to pull the trigger when Gustier reached across the bar and, with one huge arm, pulled him over. He was slammed against the shelf behind and a fork was stabbed into his palm. Derrick screamed, got the sawn-off against the barman's gut, and pulled the trigger. It clicked.

_Empty._

He couldn't believe it. That new quartermaster had given him an empty gun. Apparently last night had taken him off his game. He used to always check his ammo count before heading out.

A fist went across Derrick's face and he was thrown on top of the bar. A knife came out and he realized this was it. Sarah was being held in place. Obviously they were going to kill him first and then rape her. At least he wouldn't have to watch.

_Bang!_

Everyone stopped and looked toward the door. A .50 caliber slug had just been sent through the ceiling and a man wearing a Kevlar vest with a huge star painted across it stepped in. The sheriff.

"That's enough, all of you! Let the outlanders go."

Hands retracted and Derrick rolled off the bar, almost falling flat on his stomach. That punch had nearly knocked him silly.

"Nobody touches them. Henry, whatever they owe, put it on my tab. You two, come with me."

Derrick and Sarah were happy to oblige and walked out with the sheriff. He holstered his Desert Eagle back on his hip and turned to the two with a smile.

"You two, hah! For Brotherhood of Steel you sure are dumb," the sheriff said. He was about Derrick's height with a full head of charcoal black hair that covered his ears. His skin was tan and his eyes were manure brown. In other words, he was about as average as one could get.

"What makes you think we're Brotherhood?" Sarah asked.

"Well if the way you walk didn't give it away, the ferry parked a quarter mile down river full of Power Armor wearing Paladins sure did."

Derrick was a little stunned. This guy was sharp. Way too sharp to just be a small town sheriff.

"How long have you been out?"

The sheriff looked over at him sharply, holding his gaze for a long moment and squinting as if to get a better look at him.

"Two years," he said suddenly. His country-like accent had disappeared and was replaced by a sophisticated tone that spelled education.

"Eighteen months. 101."

"63."

Sarah blinked.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" she asked dumbly.

"He's from a vault," Derrick said.

"And so are you. What gave me away?"

"Your teeth. Only Brotherhood and vault dwellers have straight white teeth like that. And since I sensed some disdain toward the Brotherhood I figured vault. Why don't you guys like vault dwellers here, though?"

"Long story."

Derrick caught the hint of bitterness in his eyes and decided not to pursue it any further.

"We didn't mean to cause trouble back there," Sarah said earnestly.

"Oh don't worry about them. Instead of one black sheep this town has half a dozen. But they're kept under control for the most part and now that they know you're under my protection they won't even look at you, much less hurt you. You folks are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Even can pull up the ferry to the dock if you want."

Derrick looked at Sarah and for the first time in a long while gave a small smile.

The sheriff smiled as well. "Welcome to Cedar Falls."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

R&R, hopefully

Keira had heard about the trouble Derrick and Lyons had run into in the town and was weary of the place called Cedar Falls. Sarah had almost been raped, Derrick had almost been murdered, and here everyone was just excited to be on dry land for the night.

"Rape and murder are pretty much commonplace nowadays," Basket Case had told her. "You going to quit going outside now?"

Keira had hushed him with a glare and had walked onto the pier with the rest of the Rangers and Brotherhood. If they weren't scared, then neither was she. Even though her breath was ragged and her hands were shaking.

Reilly walked up beside her and looked toward the sun. They had another few hours of daylight.

"Enjoy the relaxation while you can, Myers. We'll be back on boat tomorrow morning at 0600."

"Reilly."

"Yeah," the red-head turned back toward her.

"Don't you think this is a bad idea? I mean Sentinel Lyons and Derrick were almost killed here and now they seem to be unrolling the red carpet for us. I don't think that's too normal."

"Relax, Myers. Everything's going to be fine. Things just got a little out of hand 'cause everyone thought the sheriff was still out on a patrol. Now they know he's back nothing is going to happen."

Keira grunted a reply, but still didn't feel reassured. She'd been scared when Derrick had gone off with Sarah to scout around and she was still scared after it had been proclaimed 'safe'.

_Safe my ass_, Keira thought to herself.

Still, Keira decided to head into town anyway and strolled up the pier. Boots crunched against dirt and she had to admit it did feel good to be back on dry land. No more swaying, no more rocking, just the steadiness only soil and rock could bring.

* * *

"So what made you leave?" Sheriff Kick Denton asked over a bottle of Nuka-Cola.

"My dad left and I had to go chasing after him, try to figure out why. Plus, since the Overseer wanted my head on a platter already for messing around with his daughter I didn't see much other option."

"Ah, a runaway dad. That's always fun. Did you find him?" Kick asked.

Derrick felt a sting at the buried memories, but it also felt good to talk to someone who was in the same boat as him. No one else seemed to understand how harsh the world can seem when you're virtually pampered your whole life.

"Yeah for a little while. Then the Enclave killed him."

"I've heard of them. They never made it quite this far out, though. Get revenge?"

"Yeah, and then some."

"Good." Kick held his bottle out and Derrick knocked his own against it.

"So how about you?" Derrick asked eager to change the subject away from him.

"Eh, there were two sides in the vault. One side wanted to go out and explore what was left of the world, try to rekindle humanity. The other side was perfectly content with staying inside and felt us leaving would endanger their way of life. One thing led to another and I was _forced_ to leave along with a few others."

"Which side were you on?"

"Surprisingly the side that _didn't _want to leave," Kick Denton said with a grin. "But what can you do?"

"I'm guessing that has something to do with why vaulties aren't wanted in town."

"Yeah. I hid my identity whenever I first stumbled into town, but my companions wore their jumpsuits proudly. They tried to take over a house, claiming it as their right as citizens of a higher society. Words became fists and the house ended up getting burned down. They had to leave, but I was allowed to stay since I saved a kid from the fire."

"Crazy stuff."

"You have no idea. Things get pretty wild out here."

"Things get pretty wild in the Capital Wasteland."

"Yeah, that's what I hear. Say, is there really a living bush up north?"

Derrick snorted.

"He used to be a Ghoul and he's a living tree named Harold."

"Never could stand those Ghouls. Talking zombies just don't suit me."

Derrick decided not to mention how he'd helped Roy Phillips and his gang take over Tenpenny Tower or how he'd helped Gob right before leaving Megaton. Some people were just cut from different cloths, even though they both were from vaults.

Derrick took one final swig from his Nuka-Cola and set the bottle back down on the table. He wondered what everyone else was doing. Hopefully staying out of trouble. Basket Case was probably his biggest concern.

"Hey, do me a favor and keep an eye on my friends. Make sure none of them do anything too crazy," Derrick said.

Kick nodded.

"You know there's a hot springs not far from here if you're looking to relax. I sent a couple of your friends over there already. Might be a good way to work some shit out."

Derrick nodded. He did have a lot slamming around in his head, especially as of late.

"Sure. Sounds good."

* * *

Derrick tried to remember the directions.

_Left at smokehouse, right at worn down sign, right at barbwire, then what?_

He cursed heavily. God, he could not remember. He was considering going back when he heard a splash of water. That must've been it. Why wasn't he hearing voices, though? Maybe everyone else had already left. Oh well, some alone time would do Derrick some good.

He headed in the direction of the noise and found a worn out sign saying "Cedar Hot Springs".

He pulled off his leather jacket, laid it over the sign and began shrugging off the rest of his clothes. He kept the .32 in hand and his skivvies on, but otherwise was totally nude, with the exception of his Pip-Boy. He walked barefoot through the dirt and rounded a bend of heavy brush to see the hot springs. But it wasn't the hot springs that stopped him dead in his tracks, however. It was what was in them, or rather, who.

Keira had her back to him and was ringing her hair out, standing upright so the water was only waist high. And she was completely naked. Derrick froze and felt his lower half stir.

The brunette beauty sank into the water and let it go chin high before turning around. Her eyes were still closed.

Derrick coughed to get her attention.

Keira didn't react.

He cleared his throat even louder and this time Keira's eyes snapped open and she jolted upright, revealing her upper half, including her large well-rounded chest. Derrick froze and for a moment so did she. Then she snapped out of it and covered her breasts with her arm and sank back down so only her head was visible.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -"

"Peep on a girl trying to have some alone time."

"It's a public hot springs, Keira."

"Fine. Come in if you want," she said. She was sweating profusely and Derrick had to admit the sight turned him on a little.

Derrick walked over and was about to get in the hot springs when Keira stopped him.

"Wait just a sec. You've seen me. Now I get to see you."

"I only saw your upper half. You can see mine."

Derrick stuck a toe in the water to test the temperature. It was steaming.

"That doesn't count. I'm totally naked. You want in, you have to do the same. Otherwise . . . I'll scream rape."

"You wouldn't, recruit."

"Try me," she said with a small upward curvature of her lips. That recruit comment only left her wanting it more.

Derrick sighed, rolled his eyes upward, and dropped his grey skivvies to the ground. A moment later he was in the water and trying to keep from getting too embarrassed. Keira hid her reaction as best she could. She hadn't meant to, but her legs had uncrossed on impulse alone, and so for a few minutes she didn't even look in his direction.

"I think we're even now," he said awaking Keira from her not too innocent thoughts.

"I guess so," Keira said unwilling to admit they were way beyond even.

She thanked God the water was bubbling from the springs otherwise her whole body would be revealed and so would his. From there she couldn't be sure what she might do.

"How's your jaw?" she asked trying to take her mind off how taut his body was.

"Healing. For a medic that's a heck of an upper-cut."

"I'm surprised you didn't say for a girl."

"I've seen plenty of girls kick a guy's ass. You've ever heard of Springvale?"

"Yeah."

"Example one - a female raider jumped out at me and nearly took my shoulder off with a baseball bat. First time I broke a bone. The bat broke against me. You learn not to be sexist after that."

"And how about now? How many bones?"

"Thirteen."

Keira looked and saw a number of scars along his chest and even one on his neck. The only scar she had was along her ribs and there was no way she was showing him that.

"Wow," was her one word response.

"So why'd you join the Rangers? Life not good enough where you're from?"

"Yeah, well Rivet City doesn't have as many opportunities as people would like to think. So I decided to head up to Reilly's with a caravan and have been there ever since."

Derrick nodded and rested his head against the rock behind him. He desperately needed to take his eyes off the upper half of Keira's floating breasts. They were driving him up a wall and he thanked God his lower half was invisible.

"I'd better get out of here before I melt," Keira said suddenly.

Derrick's eyes snapped back open and he looked to see Keira staring at him. She began wading across the pool of water towards him and he froze, hoping to God she wouldn't bump into a very particular spot on his body.

She was within five feet now, four, three. God, he could smell her. It was like lavender and womanhood. She reached her hand out and grabbed something over Derrick's shoulder. Their faces were so close he wondered what she was doing. A towel suddenly came across his shoulder and he allowed himself to breathe again.

He thought about stopping her from getting out of the pool. If he ever had an opportunity this was it. But his jaw was still throbbing and he decided time might be a better choice.

"Shut your eyes."

Derrick complied and closed his eyes just enough to where he still had a hint of vision. Keira pulled the towel around herself and he caught just a second of her buttocks.

_God, that is a nice ass._

Derrick suddenly wanted to slap himself. A hand touched his shoulder and Keira leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Now we really are even."

Derrick nearly pulled her back into the water with him, but he restrained himself. She knew she was driving him crazy and he supposed it was payback for what had happened with him and Reilly. Karma really could be a bitch sometimes.

They were just now getting back on friendly terms, maybe even more, and Derrick decided not to push his luck.

Keira pulled back on her clothes and walked away.

"See you at the boat," she said.

Derrick was unable to respond. His mouth was still hanging partially open. God, how did she have that sort of effect on him?

He shut his eyes once more and leaned his head back against the rock.

The chord came across his neck and pulled him upward a moment later. His oxygen was cut off in a matter of seconds and Derrick writhed against his restraint. He was pulled almost all the way out of the water, unable to see his attacker.

Derrick gargled a curse, unable to breathe. His eyes bulged. He reached for a rock and slammed it backward, but he couldn't get enough momentum to do any real damage.

His vision began to fade and everything started going fuzzy.

Derrick tightened his neck as best he could, hopefully opening up just enough to let in some air. Nothing happened, though, and he could feel himself slipping out of consciousness.

Then he saw the glint of metal and snapped himself awake. The .32 revolver lay nearby. He reached for it, but it was out of reach.

"Just let it happen. Here comes two-thousand big ones. Just let it happen," his attacker said in a slithery voice.

Derrick pushed forward and choked himself even further. His vision blacked just as his hand closed around the gun's handle. He aimed blindly and fired three shots behind him.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

The chord came loose around Derrick's neck and he slumped to the ground. Somebody had put a bounty out on his life. The man was wearing standard wastelander's garb so he wasn't some remnant of Talon Company.

Derrick couldn't contemplate it anymore, however, as he was getting extremely dizzy. He began swaying and a moment later was on his back looking up at the trees and the sun overhead. Then everything went black and the Lone Wanderer could think no more.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Nightmares and Dreamscapes

_"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end."_

_"Dad?"_

_Derrick blinked through the fog and could just barely make out a silhouette. The voice seemed so foreign and he realized he already couldn't remember what it had sounded like._

_He took a tentative step forward, then another, reaching his hand out in an attempt to grab the shadow._

_"Who's there?" Derrick asked harshly._

_"James, stop it. I need to get this work done," an all-too-familiar female voice said. It was Catherine, Derrick's mother. She had died when she gave birth to him and he'd never even seen a picture of her._

_"Mom?"_

_"Hi Derrick. Oh, how strapping," the bodiless voice said._

_Derrick suddenly heard his father. _

_"Catherine? Catherine? Get the baby out of here. Start compressions," Derrick's dead father, James, said._

_Derrick panicked and ran through the fog, hoping this time he could save his mother. He'd been an infant then, but he was an adult now. He would save her._

_Derrick sprinted through the fog and the silhouette got bigger. Then the fog turned red and his heart began to race. He burst through the fog and a Deathclaw lunged at him and Derrick was dead. Just like his mother. Just like his father. Just like the world._

* * *

Keira couldn't have been more satisfied with how she'd handled the hot springs situation. God, the look on Derrick's face had been priceless when she'd leaned in and whispered in his ear. All the blood must've rushed out of his head and down somewhere else.

She was still a little frustrated with him, but that anger was ebbing fast. She really did like him and after today she was certain the feeling was mutual. But then why had he messed around with Reilly? Was she just too young, too inexperienced for him?

Keira shook her head. That couldn't have been it. What she did know is he hadn't joined the operation for the caps. That much was certain.

Keira wandered out onto main street, looking about the town. She still wasn't sure she liked this place. But the hot springs had been nice and she'd purchased a very nice set of lingerie from the general store even though she knew she'd probably never use it. The clerk had been an elderly woman with a good sense of humor and she'd asked multiple times who the set was intended for. Keira hadn't answered even though one name continually came to mind.

_Derrick._

Speaking of, it had been two hours since she'd seen him at the hot springs and since then he seemed to have disappeared. Still, he was his own man and was probably off doing man things.

_Hopefully not Reilly_, a sour part of her mind said.

She had to get over that. For all she knew nothing had happened. Basket Case hadn't really enlightened her much on the situation, just saying Derrick hadn't given any details. Ugh, men were so annoying sometimes.

Dogmeat wandered through town just then, looking up and down main street without his usual visage of excitement.

"Here boy," Keira called to the friendly canine. It came over and she patted it on the head. It licked her palm in appreciation, but still seemed a little down.

"You don't know where he is either, huh?" Keira guessed. The dog looked up at her and she felt for it. A dog without its master was lost.

The dog turned away and saw Reilly and Lyons approaching with Paladin Tristan. Well at least Derrick wasn't with Reilly again, Keira thought.

"Myers, have you seen Diamante around?" Sentinel Lyons asked. Keira didn't like her tone.

"He was at the hot springs a few hours ago, but I haven't seen him since then. Why, what's going on?"

"We've been trying to raise him on the radio, but he won't respond. That damn Pip-Boy of his had better not be acting up," Reilly said.

"Is it possible he's just ignoring you?" Keira asked with a bit of hope. She didn't know why, but that idea sounded much better than any alternatives.

"Doubtful. He was supposed to report in an hour ago for a briefing, but nobody's seen him. You said the hot springs?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you show us where it's at?"

"Sure," Keira said.

She was starting to get a little scared.

Sentinel Lyons turned to Tristan.

"Paladin Tristan, go find the sheriff. We may have a problem. And get everyone back on the ferry. I don't want things getting out of hand like before."

Tristan nodded and headed out. Keira looked after him before turning back to her two superiors. The two beautiful women were eyeing her with raised eyebrows.

"This way," Keira said and with that they were heading into the forest in search of Derrick.

* * *

_"War, war never changes."_

_The voice was unfamiliar._

_A nuclear bomb went off and everything was blown to dust. The mushroom cloud stretched upward for miles. Derrick was obliterated again and again, each time his body becoming a fragmented puzzle of gore and bone only to be put back together again._

_Then he was suddenly strapped into a hospital bed, his hands and feet restrained and his head strapped down. Tobar stood over him with a bone saw in hand. Was he taking more of Derrick's brain? How much more could he give?_

_"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Tobar said. He turned his head and Derrick saw the crater in the back of his skull from where he'd shot him._

_"NO!"_

_"YES!" Tobar screamed back._

_The bone saw went down against Derrick's head and began to move back and forth._

_White void._

_Derrick fell to the ground and saw a young woman walk into a tent. He followed her in and saw his own unconscious body lying there on a foldout cot. The woman was Keira Myers and she was so beautiful. But when she looked back at him it was the face of a Ghoul._

_Hands pulled at Derrick and he fought them off, but then he was pulled out of the tent and everything went black._

* * *

Derrick came out of the deep slumber in a hacking fit. His neck felt like it was on fire and he knew there had to be a laceration across his throat. Compliments to whoever had attacked him.

Three beautiful faces were standing over him. A red-head, a blonde, and a brunette. They were all so lovely, if not a little unfamiliar.

"Who are you?" he croaked out.

"Are you alright, Derrick?" Sarah asked him. The sound of her voice snapped him back into himself and he remembered everything.

"Where is he?" Derrick asked.

"Who?"

"The guy that attacked me. Where is he?"

"Derrick, we didn't see anyone," Reilly responded. "What happened?"

Derrick sat up, stroking his throat. Someone must have came and taken his body, whoever _he_ was. Derrick looked down at himself and realized he was totally naked. Unfortunately he was too tired to care much and didn't even get embarrassed. Even in front of Keira. All of them had seen him naked before after all.

"Where are my pants?"

Keira grabbed the jeans off a log and handed them over briskly, keeping her eyes away from his groin. Sarah was doing the sam,e but Reilly seemed to have no shame.

Derrick pulled them on and stumbled to his feet. This time it was Keira who asked him what happened.

"I don't know. It was right after you left. I was just sitting here and then the next second I was getting dragged out by a chord around my neck."

"You think one of the people from the town?" Sarah asked the memory of almost being raped a little too fresh in her mind.

"I doubt it. Unless one of them can get an assassin here in a few hours that seems unlikely. Still, it might be a good idea not to spend the night here."

"I agree," Keira said having thought the same thing since they'd arrived. She didn't bother looking over at Reilly. She knew she'd been proven wrong. Everyone had been. It wasn't safe at Cedar Falls after all. What a shock.

Derrick grabbed the rest of his gear and was attempting to put it on when he lost his footing suddenly. God, even his equilibrium was thrown off. He didn't fall, however. Keira was at his side holding him up and with her aid they began to head back toward town.

Behind the pair, Reilly and Sarah walked silently. Sarah was somewhat happy for the pair. Derrick deserved more than she could ever give him, but Reilly had a stern scowl set across her face. And here she'd thought the kiss in the woods had meant something. Not to mention the two hours locked away in the quarters.

_Freakin' vaulties_, she thought to herself scornfully. Why'd she always have to fall for the dickheads?

* * *

Jargon's arms were exhausted from having to drag the body over half a mile away to keep it from being discovered. He was panting by the time he made it back to the hot springs. Atom, why hadn't he had the stomach to do the job himself? The leather-clad warrior had been unconscious. It was the perfect opportunity. But he just couldn't do it.

And now his opportunity was gone as the Lone Wanderer was helped away from the springs back toward town. Now he'd have to wait until they docked again to get his chance. And he assured himself, this next time he would not fail.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Rough Waters

"Watch out, things can get rough up ahead. I've heard traders talk about weird things happening out there," Sheriff Kick Denton had warned.

Derrick had told Nadine about the warning and she'd given a quick nod in reply as she hit the throttle and they headed back out. That didn't leave him feeling too reassured and as night fell and everyone began to settle in for sleep he instead headed aft and watched the rotating wheel that kept the ferry moving. Water splashed up and around the wheel at a constant rate and Derrick found it more than a little soothing.

He had slept too much already and didn't like the possible nightmares that might greet him. And so it was half an hour later when Keira walked up behind him, curious why he wasn't in bed.

Derrick was stroking his throat gingerly and kept his eyes on the wheel. Their last conversation under the shine of the moon hadn't gone so well and both hoped this one went better.

"You alright?" she asked earnestly.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean -"

Keira placed her hand on Derrick's shoulder and turned him around. He looked down at her, into her dark penetrating eyes.

Keira went up on her tip-toes and he swept her up into a ginger kiss. He didn't want to do too much and holding back was one of the toughest things he ever had to do. He wanted her so much.

She stepped in and pressed her body against his, closing any dead space between the two, and she pushed her tongue against his. Their mouths fought for dominance as their kiss became more and more heated and pretty soon her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and his hands were working their way up and down her back.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two pulled away for a breath.

Keira looked up at the Derrick and smiled.

"Do you feel any better now?" she asked.

"Loads."

Keira giggled in a way totally unfitting for the world they lived in and it sent a flare through Derrick's chest. He really did feel something for this girl.

Derrick pulled her into a tight hug and rested his lips against the top of her head. He gave a heavy sigh and hoped this moment would last forever. Because right now everything that was just totally messed up about the world, everything in his life that kept him from sleeping, was forgotten and for those few moments it was just him and her.

"There's just something about you," Keira said into Derrick's chest.

He wasn't sure how to respond. It had only been a week since they'd met in that tent in the wastes yet he knew the same was true about her.

The sudden sway of the ship saved him from the danger of saying something stupid and introduced him to another. The pair was thrown against the wall and knocked apart.

"What the hell?" Derrick cursed. He looked at the water. It was calm.

"Come on." He pulled Keira along toward the bow of the ferry. Everyone was waking up and more than a few were on edge. And for good reason. That wasn't some random occurrence. Something had tried to tip them over.

The ship rocked again and Derrick looked up toward the bridge to see Nadine fighting with the controls. Sarah and Reilly were instantly at his side.

"Get everyone suited up and ready for action. Something big is about to happen," Sarah said.

Reilly turned and started issuing orders. Weapons were grabbed. Armor was put on. Derrick grabbed his Chinese assault rifle and strapped his pistol to his thigh. The rest of his weapons wouldn't do him any good if things got up close and personal.

The ship rocked again; this time a Brotherhood Knight was nearly thrown overboard. He held onto the rails for dear life.

"Get anyone who's in Power Armor out of it," Derrick suddenly ordered. "If we tip there's no way they're going to be able to swim."

At least half of the Brotherhood had put on their electronic Power Armor and they were a little confused when they were ordered to take it back off. After all, what could tip over an entire ferry full of passengers? Derrick would've liked the answer to that question, too.

He and Reilly ran up to the bridge where Nadine was fighting to keep the ferry steady.

"Something's pulling on the rotor. I can barely keep the wheel steady."

Just then the ship rocked the hardest is had yet and Nadine was thrown away from the controls. The wheel went into a spin and the ferry turned harshly. A Brotherhood soldier who'd already been off balance trying to take off his armor fell over the rails with a scream. He didn't resurface.

Derrick jumped up and grabbed hold of the wheel, nearly thrown back to the ground a moment later. The pull on it was amazing. He could barely keep it steady. His muscles bulged and his grip was loosening by the millisecond.

"Jesus, what the hell is it?" Reilly asked.

"Get them firing into the water!" Derrick yelled grinding his teeth to keep the boat steady. He looked down through the window to see Keira readying her submachine gun. Tightening his grip even harder he swore he wouldn't let go.

Gunfire erupted as the staccato of automatic weaponry opened up into the night. Lead pierced the water, but the strain of the wheel never once slackened. What was attacking them? He'd never heard of anything like this in the Capital Wasteland. But then again, they weren't in the Capital Wasteland anymore.

Then a darkened silhouette suddenly formed in front of the ferry. It was like a tentacle of some kind. The Ranger nearest it caught sight of it and panicked, opening up everything he had on it. The thing didn't even flinch, instead just swiping itself across the deck and taking half the Ranger with it. His legs and waist stayed where they were against the railing.

Everyone started to panic and the next thing Derrick knew he was thrown from the wheel and the ship tipped over. Water rushed in from all sides as the windows broke under the pressure.

"Get to dry land!" Derrick managed to yell as water enveloped the room entirely. He took in one final gasp and sank into the cold, irradiated water.


End file.
